Change of Heart
by Breyton2009
Summary: Brooke is in love with Peyton but decides to leave when she realizes peyton doesn't feel the same way til she comes to her with bruises on her. This will become a bretyon story in time...will brooke beable to pull peyton away from Lucas b4 its too late.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story came to me on the top of my head not really based on anything on one tree hill but of course its change of heart and its going to be really angst at first but it will be breyton at first.

In the midst of heartbreak you find peace within yourself. As Peyton paced back and forth she wondered why in the hell she even told Lucas in the first place. She did love him right? Peyton kept denying whatever she was feeling and convinced herself she is in love with Lucas and only him that there was nobody else out there for her.

Brooke sits her room writing everything down she needed to write. She had been going through something and had to get it off her chest. She couldn't believe her best friend would this to her after so long of being friends she felt her friendship was over with. She need to go and it had to be somewhere other than here. She couldn't stand seeing Peyton with Lucas.

_She can never love me anyways…she loves him. I want to get away from here I'm tired and I just want out. I don't want to just be friends with her I will accept what I should have known all along. She is not in love with me only said that to see how I would react. How could I not be in love with her? Seeing them together I just want to punch her in the face because she is lying to herself…she is running from what she wants. Peyton had always done that well so have I but I have no choice. Lucas gave her a choice and she choose him over me. I'm never going to be good enough or maybe just is just settling…this is just bullshit. She told him she is in love with me so why would she stay with him knowing the fact she doesn't love him. What did he do to her? Its like all she does is stay by his side won't even come by and talk to me. _

As if on cue Peyton caught up to Brooke finally almost out of breath. Brooke couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't know why she was there but Brooke noticed bruises on peyton.

"Why the hell happened to you?" Brooke asked bitterly.

"Brooke please don't go I need you here…with me." Peyton says pleading eyes.

_Something about how Peyton's voice was scared me. I knew she needed me I just wish I knew how…I love this girl…who would hurt her? Who could leave marks on her? I kept asking her but she wouldn't tell me she kept crying and I hated seeing her cry so I just held her. I didn't know what else to do even though I want to go so bad I just couldn't leave like this…this isn't like Peyton to be this way…WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO HER?_

_TO BE CONTINUED…should I continue._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay just clearing up some things real quick this will be a breyton story in due time. Its basically on a touchy subject of abuse and everything in that nature. Basically Nathan and Lucas hate each other, Haley and Lucas aren't best friends they stopped being friends once Haley and Nathan started dating. Dan and Lucas actually started to form a father and son bond causing Lucas to be a lot more like Dan. So yeah this is nothing really like one tree hill lol enjoy. Not sure how long this will be. And Oh yeah Brooke is gay and the fact she knows Peyton is in love with her but took it back you will see why later in the story.

Part 2

_The next morning I ended up making breakfast for Peyton. She wouldn't eat it at all as if someone been telling her not to eat. I was definitely worried but she wasn't my problem anymore…I called Lucas to come and get her. He didn't sound to thrilled that his girlfriend was over my house. I hate him and my gut is telling he did this to her but he loves her so why hurt her? Ever since Peyton told him she had feelings for me he would try and keep her away from me. At first Peyton and I were okay but than one day she told me she couldn't be friends with me anymore that she is actually in love with Lucas. Right there I knew something was wrong but instead I lashed out at everyone told her I was leaving town for good. Of course Lucas had this evil smirk just like his father, Peyton didn't seem to happy but she did act all cool about it because Lucas was there watching. As I watch Peyton this morning I felt as if this was my fault but it wasn't. Finally Lucas got there looking around for Peyton as if I kept her here against her will._

"Where the hell is she Brooke? I don't see her anywhere." Lucas demanding looking high and low through the house.

"She's in the bathroom and you don't have to get mad at me she came over here on her own."

Lucas rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say….Peyton lets go NOW!"

Peyton walks out of the bathroom by the look on her face Brooke could tell she didn't want to go. She put on a smile walking up to Lucas as he wraps his arms protectively around her. " Come on lets go."

"You shouldn't have come here…your going to get it later." He whispers in Peyton's ears for Brooke to not hear kissing her on the cheek. "I was so worried about you." Lucas says a little louder so that Brooke could hear as his voice became more calm. " Thanks for calling me."

_Urgh he is such a scumbag even when Nathan dated Peyton he wasn't that bad…Lucas is a douche bag. He can't fool but I can't believe she's still with him. I decided to skip school calling Haley and Nathan to keep an eye on Lucas. I didn't trust him and yeah okay so I still worry but once this mess gets resolved I am GONE. I decided that I needed to move on. I couldn't bare to walk the halls seeing those two play happy couple when in fact I know Peyton…she is not happy at all. I might act like I don't care but deep down this girl has me worried. I can't prove Lucas did it till Peyton comes and talks to me but I will prove it and when I do he is going to pay even if that means risking my own life to save the woman I love._

When Lucas brought Peyton home he turned to her with such bitter anger in his eyes. Peyton knew what was coming as Lucas grabs her by the arm pulling her upstairs to the bedroom.

"You lying deceitful bitch. She isn't going to want you…she hates you." He says ripping her clothes off. "I'm going get this disgusting shit out of you….your with me and only me." He says angrily pushing himself hard against Peyton.

Peyton just let him do whatever he wanted because she just wanted to get it over with. Tears were falling down which made it even more worse. Lucas got what he wanted throwing Peyton her clothes.

"Get dress and look presentable don't want people to think something is wrong now do you?" Lucas says with a smirk walking downstairs.

_He is using me and I do nothing to stop him. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't stand to be near him but I have no choice…do I? I hate the fact I told Brooke I am not in love with her because I really but I just can't be with her but I can't let her leave neither. If she does leave she will be safe and that matters to me. I pull myself together and put on my happy face…Brooke can see right through me I just want her to save me but she just can't…this is my hell and I want her safe…just want her safe._

To be continued…hmm I wonder what is going to happen next…stay tuned hehehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright I'm going to bring Rachel into the story now like I said before really nothing to do with any of the storyline on One tree Hill and actually Rachel and Brooke can actually stand each other a little more in my story than in the show. Rachel is going to be a big part in this story as well. Enjoy this next part well not really enjoy but just read.**

**A/N 2: Just letting you know for those reading pvt sawyer reporting for duty I haven't forgotten that story but its going to take me awhile to post an update for that story I want to write out the next few parts before I post them so just wanted to let ya'll know that.**

**Part 3**

_**I had to be the perfect girlfriend. Lucas is always right there so I could never really have a real conversation with anyone. Brooke wasn't in school today no surprise there. You see it was never like this sure Lucas is a nice guy but he changed once I told him that I really want to be with Brooke. Only before I even said that she came out that she was gay to everyone which gave me a clue as to finally fess up with my feelings. Than all hell breaks loose once I told Lucas…I'm not sure how or why Brooke hated Lucas but I had to keep her safe. If she figures out who has been hurting me she will go after him…though he deserves it she just doesn't know what Lucas is capable of. I would rather take the heat than her. I will find a way to get out of this…I hope.**_

**Nathan kept his eye on his brother for most of the day. Haley finally had a chance to talk with Peyton without Lucas overseeing her.**

"**Peyton…hey look I know you won't say anything right now but just know if you need someone to talk too about anything just know I am always here for you ready to listen."**

**Peyton sees Lucas coming. "Thanks but I got to go, sorry." She says avoiding eye contact rushing over to Lucas. "Hey baby, how was class?"**

"**Better now that I can see you." He says sweetly to her.**

**Nathan walks over to Haley. "I can't stand this anymore. What if Brooke is right?"**

"**I don't know they look happy don't they?" Haley says convincing herself that it was okay.**

**They watched the couple laugh making their way to the next class in which Nathan and Haley were in too. About an hour later school was over.**

**Since Brooke skipped the day she decided to improve on a little bit of boxing of some sort. She kept hitting the bag till it broke off on to the floor with the final punch she just did. Haley stood there watching the whole time.**

"**Damn Brooke I didn't know you could do that." Haley says making her presence known.**

**Brooke just looked dumbfounded. "Neither did I…anyways did you get a chance to speak with her I mean not that I actually want to know." She says quickly.**

"**Well I tried but than he came out of his class no I didn't …and you do care so don't try to pretend you don't." Haley says moving closer to Brooke. "Here's todays homework you sure your okay?" She asked refering to the whole punching bag incident.**

"**Yeah…I'm okay maybe I need some fresh air is all…I'll talk to you later." She says practically running out of the room.**

"**I'll see myself out than." haley says to herself.**

_**I never felt this powerful before. What the hell is wrong with me? For weeks now I have been getting stronger. This is weird…How the hell did I knock that bag down…I must have freaked out Haley. I just kept running and running. When I finally stopped it was as if I haven't ran at all. I suddenly realized I was in front of their house. Why am I even here? I found myself walking closer and closer to the door.**_

**Peyton opened the door. "Brooke what are you doing here?…You can't be here." She says keeping her voice low.**

"**I know I don't why I'm here just seeing if your okay…bye."**

"**Brooke, wait!" Peyton calls out but Brooke just kept running luckily Lucas didn't here her.**

"**Who was at the door?" Lucas calls out from the kitchen.**

"**Nobody." Peyton lies closing the door joining Lucas in the kitchen.**

**As Brooke ran she bumped into someone.**

"**Watch it bitch!" the red head said as she got herself up. "Brooke?"**

**Brooke realizing who it was. "Oh my god Rachel hey I didn't know you were back."**

"**Well after the last phone call I figured you needed someone to watch your back."**

**Brooke walked along side Rachel. "I just want to give up but I can't I know she is in trouble I just know it."**

"**Maybe she isn't you need to live a little so lets go out." Rachel suggested. "But your not wearing that it makes you look like a slut."**

**Brooke rolls her eyes. "You should talk so okay we can go out."**

"**Good I know where we can go because tonight I hear a certain blonde will be there too." She says nudging Brooke.**

"**Oh come on Rach I don't want any trouble."**

"**There won't be I'll punch his face if he even dares tries something, okay so can we?"**

"**fine."**

**To be continued…stay tuned next part will be interesting. muahahaha**


	4. Brooke figures it out

A/N: So I know Lucas would never act like this to Peyton but for some I had a strange dream and decided to write it out. This next part well anything can happen since Rachel is in it.

Part 4

_I had no idea why I let Rachel drag me to the same place Lucas and Peyton would be at. Of course around other people they would act like the normal couple, maybe she is happy with him. Urgh I can't even think about that right now. Just going to have fun have some drinks hell I'll even make out with Rachel, whoa not really have no idea where she has been or who she has been with. God why I do even care I just don't want to anybody. As we got into the club I saw them well just her…she was alone. Maybe I should just go and say hi. No wait never mind Rachel drags me out onto the dance floor._

"Rachel come on I was going to say hi." Brooke says whining looking over at peyton who now just turned away. *great thanks Rachel.* She thought to herself.

"Oh shut up and dance bitch…you weren't going to say hi to her." Rachel says dancing against Brooke who danced in returned to forget about Peyton for a few seconds or so.

_Brooke and Rachel? When in the hell did that happen? I'm not jealous and I know Brooke wouldn't go for her or would she? Damn it I don't even know anymore. _

"hey babe what you looking at?" Lucas asked curiously than turns his head to see Rachel and Brooke dancing together. "Well looks like the whores found each other…they're perfect together."

"Shut up." Peyton says.

Lucas turns to Peyton now. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said shut up alright she is not a whore you don't know her." Peyton says sticking up for herself.

"I have been in her pants." Lucas says with a smirk on his face.

Peyton felt disgust and decided to walk away only to get grabbed by Lucas. "Your staying right here."

Rachel saw the whole thing walks up to Lucas grabbing him so hard slamming him on the pool table. Everyone was looking now.

"You lay one more hand on that girl I will personally kick your ass." Rachel warns Lucas letting him go.

Brooke walks up to Rachel. " Just leave him and lets get out of here."

"If the bitch wants a fight I will be more than gladly to agree." Lucas says getting in Rachel's face.

Brooke steps between the two. "Nobody is fighting come on Rachel lets go he isn't worth it."

The two begin to walk away but Lucas wasn't done with them. As he headed in for a punch Brooke blocked in with a fist to his jaw.

"Peyton come on with us. You don't need to be near him right now. He has been drinking."

Lucas glares at Peyton. "I'm okay just go." She says second guessing rather or not to go with Brooke and Rachel.

"Did you hear her bitch she is staying with a real man."

_Pathetic, Lucas is no man at all. I decided to stay Peyton wanted to go because I could see it in her eyes. Why is she so afraid of him for? He has been hurting her! Oh my god that bastard. That was it I lost it I couldn't control myself anymore I took a pool stick whipping across his head so fast grabbing Peyton by the hand and booked out of there. _

To be continued…sorry so short I know the next part will be Peyton's reaction to what she saw Brooke do.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and what not. Here is the next update. Enjoy!

Part 5

Peyton glared at Brooke. "What the hell did that come from? I never knew you could do that?"

"Its called self defense has he always been this way Peyton? And why didn't you ever tell me?" Brooke asked with concern.

Peyton didn't know how to answer that she just stood there looking over at Lucas who just rubbed his jaw.

_Maybe Brooke can take care of herself but I have never seen that side of her at all. This shouldn't be happening if she would just have left it alone nobody would be getting into any fights. Rachel should have just minded her own business and left me be. Now its just going to be worse for everyone._

"Seriously Peyton you need to quit this and just tell me what is going on. Either you stay with him and keep getting hurt or come with me." Brooke says pleading hoping Peyton would just go with her. "You deserve better than this and you know it."

"I don't know what I deserve anymore Brooke. Will you just go and leave me please." Peyton begged helping Lucas up. "Just go Brooke."

_I can't believe she is going to stay with him. I just had enough and I left catching up to Rachel who was waiting outside for me._

"Took you long enough bitch. Is she coming or what?" Rachel asked with her a hand on her hip. "Well?" She asked waiting for an answer.

Brooke rolls her eyes. "No but I need something stronger to drink…I just want to get out of here…NOW." She insisted to Rachel.

Peyton watched Brooke go turning to Lucas. " I can't do this anymore Lucas…Can we just go home please?"

"yeah whatever." Lucas says checking out some girl across the ways.

_I didn't why I am still with him. I should have left with her but I didn't. He is fine now with her gone but she is around he acts completely different. I saw him checking out that slut across the ways. Oh my god what the hell am I doing? I think I totally just lost my mind. I want Brooke and I need her to stay but she is better off with out me maybe Lucas is right after all._

Meanwhile Rachel and Brooke were drinking talking about whatever. Next thing you know clothes were coming off.

"Rachel this can't happen…I still love Peyton you know." Brooke says trying to push Rachel off of her but than changed her mind because she liked the feeling of just whatever it is this was.

"Come on Brooke no strings attached its not like I want a relationship with you or anything." Rachel says.

_I didn't know why I did what I did but it felt great. Given I have drank a lot tonight I just didn't care at the moment. I kept thinking about Peyton…I needed her I wanted her so bad but she made her choice. Lucas will pay for what he has done but oh wow what the hell…Oh god I can't think anymore._

The next morning Brooke woke up with a mean hangover. She turned over to find Rachel gone but she had left a note.

_Dear Brooke,_

_Last night was cool and I know you probably don't remember a damn thing. Go figure anyways I had to go I'll see you around. I had to take care of some shit._

_Rachel_

Rachel knocked on the door where she knew Peyton and Lucas would be. Peyton answered the door closing it behind her.

"What the hell do you want Rachel?"

"For you to realize what you did have and that you could lose if you stay with Lucas. I saw the look he gave you…he has hit you plenty of times hasn't he?'' Rachel asked.

Peyton says nothing.

"That's what I thought you need to get out of here. He could do something more to you that can put your life in jeopardy peyton. Brooke loves you and you love her too. I wish you would open your god damn stubborn ass eyes up and realize that you are better than this." Rachel says than walks away before turning back to peyton. "One day you will wake up and Brooke won't be here for you anymore. She cries over you every night by the way…she still cares I wish you would just talk to her she just wants to help."

"I know she does but she can't nobody can help me now. I'm stuck." peyton says.

"You talk as if you have given up god you are such a selfish person." Rachel says walking up to Peyton shaking her up a bit. "BROOKE NEEDS YOU AND YOU NEED HER TOO…QUIT BEING SO DUMB AND JUST GO TO HER ALREADY IN CASE OF LAST NIGHT SHE CAN DEFINITELY TAKE CARE OF HERSELF…SHE JUST WANTS YOU TO BE OKAY."

_I knew Rachel was right I had to do something. I needed Brooke I just can't…but I need to tell her she already figured it out. I can't keep hiding so I decided to just go with Rachel to see Brooke. Lucas was gone at the moment so I went to gather up some stuff real quick._

"Rachel I'm scared."

"Don't be I got your back as well as Brooke. If Lucas even comes close to you I'll make sure he never walks again." Rachel says reassuring Peyton.

They both make it back to Rachel's place. Brooke was already and dressed. When she saw Peyton with Rachel she just ran up to her hugging her for dear life but let go wondering why the hell she was doing here.

"Brooke before you say anything I went and got her talked some sense into her." Rachel says with a wink walking out the room for the two girls to talk.

Peyton turns to Brooke. "I want to fight back."

To be continued…stay tuned two more parts and this story will be completed. I know this part was sucky so I apologize but yeah I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: As promised here is an update to this story…the final part will be up sometime at the end of the week. Thank you to those who have read this story. _

_Summary: For this chapter breyton decide to actually get together well more like Brooke helping Peyton toughen up to be ready for Lucas just in case he wants to fight. Read and find out what happens._

_Part 6_

_To every ending there is a beginning. A new kind of hope, new stories even more mistakes. One will have their faults and their past that wasn't so great._

_ITS TIME TO FIGHT BACK_

_Rachel and Brooke have been helping Peyton toughen up. They went to school everyday even though Lucas is there, but he never bothered Peyton due to Rachel giving him the death glare. She still didn't trust him so one day Brooke gave Peyton a private lesson which ended up leading to something more._

"_Peyton alright you need to use all we taught you on me. You have to channel that anger on me got it?"_

"_I don't know if I can…can't I just use the punching bag?"_

_Brooke starts laughing. "you need to be ready and well you need someone to practice on and that person is me so Peyton you need to get angry. I believe you can do this if you miss well than you try again. I have seen you angry before and I should know you have it in you okay."_

_Peyton takes a deep breath trying to go for a punch but Brooke blocks her._

"_See I can't do this. Brooke I don't want to hit you." Peyton says pouting. *This is so weird with Brooke being the tough one usually its me. She looks so beautiful and I know she is trying to help but its so hard.* She thought to herself_

"_I know this isn't easy for you. Lucas hurt you and that hurt me so much believe it or not. When I finally figured it all out it tore me up inside because you didn't come to me for help at all and just kept taking whatever he did to you. Peyton you may not say it but I could see it in your eyes how much you needed me now I'm here so please work with me please I'm not go anywhere." Brooke says with every bit of seriousness. *I never did go anywhere.* She thought to herself._

_I could tell Peyton is struggling with this. We got back into the fighting stance. I know how to press her buttons to make her mad I had to do what I had to do so that way I could get her to fight back. It was working too she got in a few punches and a kick which hurt like hell but she needed this. Lucas wasn't going to win when he wanted to fight she will be ready. This woman means everything to me and yeah okay so she stayed with an abusive bastard but it had to be with good reason. She deserves better than this and I'm not perfect but I know she meant what she said about being in love with me I could see it. Just right now I'm not worried about a relationship with her sure I think about it and all that stuff. When she's ready I'll be waiting till than I'll just help her through this and get Lucas back for what he has done to her._

"Alright we can take a break if you want too. You ever going to tell me what happened?" Brooke asked suddenly. *Bad move Davis bad move.* She thought to herself.

Peyton shakes her head. "I'm sorry just not yet plus I don't want a break…I want to keep going."

Brooke turned on some music she was liking Peyton's determination. Peyton felt the music go through every part of her body. All the images of Lucas hitting her came to her mind. Brooke noticed this and it was what she hoped Peyton would finally do. She was fighting as hard as possible and knew Peyton wanted this. She found it hot even though she knew this wasn't the appropriate time to think about anything sexual with Peyton.

"Remember Peyton 1,2 punch got it?" Brooke informed her who agreed doing as she was told.

_I have no idea when I'll be able to tell Brooke everything but what she's doing for me means a lot to me. I haven't seen her so focus before unless it had something to do with her fashion designs. I have to admit seeing Brooke in her boy shorts and a sports bra is turning on despite everything I just wanted her right there and than. I forgot we were fighting losing my sense of concentration seeing as how I was fixated from her face to her chest than all the way down. Sawyer not the time but she I want her now its not like she wants me now how could she want me after Lucas?_

Peyton concentrates again blocking every move bringing herself on top of Brooke. "I want to talk but right now I just can't but I will soon its just I really need this and I really need you." She says leaning to kiss Brooke.

_Okay now I didn't see that coming. I went with it I wanted her but a part of me wanted to stop but one thing led to another where we were totally naked. I was definitely looking and wow! Why couldn't this happen sooner or right…broody blonde!!! Damn bastard I hate him and as I kept looking I noticed some scars was it from him. I began tracing it than I looked at her beautiful face and looking into her hazel eyes._

"Peyton are you sure about this? I mean given whatever happened between you two are you sure this is what you want?"

"Brooke I trust you with my life. I'm in love with you…and I wanted this for as long as I can remember that is the difference. Because of you I'm stronger and I'm not afraid of him anymore. I just want you Brooke…I want to feel you inside me."

Brooke smiles. "Love you too Peyton and you know I want you too but it did hurt when you took that bad. I love you with all of my heart P. Sawyer I just want to be sure this is for real."

"Its as real as you want it to be B. Davis." peyton says with a wink. "Now less talk and more showy."

With that the girls made love for the first time. Were they actually together? At the moment it wasn't about that anymore. No thoughts of the previous weeks and or months were in both girls minds at all. It was just Brooke and peyton in their own world.

For the next few weeks the girls became closer. Lucas noticed this and decided he needed to get Peyton away from the bad influence of both Rachel and Brooke. Rachel left town figuring the girls got this one on their own and wished them luck hoping they can actually be happy but before she left she made a little visit to Lucas.

"What the hell do you want Rachel?" Lucas asked stiffly.

Rachel smirks. "Came to tell you that if you think your going to win your not. IF you want a fight they will be ready for your ass and this time your going to get what is coming too. As for Brooke and Peyton well lets Peyton doesn't need you she never did and you need to grow the hell up. You know and I know they always had something between the two the question is why in the hell did you force Peyton to stay with you after she clearly told you she is in love with Brooke."

"What business is that of yours? She doesn't love Brooke." Lucas states. *So the bitch loves the slut I know this but it won't last long till she is back with me.*

"Are you serious? Hmm Brooke is my friend and well Peyton is part of that package so I guess peyton is my friend too. You took advantage of her and treated her like shit I didn't think Lucas scott was such a scumbag but I guess most guys are including the golden boy that is you. Nathan is a better man than you and always will me. You dare harm any of my friends I can bet you any money that you will not win just came by to warn you. You want a fight you will get a fight." Rachel states walking away driving out of tree Hill.

Lucas is fuming now. He got the shit he needed and a knife for good use too. He wasn't go to lose the love of his life to some stupid bitch. He was going to fight to the death.

Meanwhile Peyton and Brooke were talking in Brooke's bedroom.

"You know Peyton its been a few weeks or so since well…and I think we need to talk. I was wondering what made you take back that you were in love with me?"

Peyton knew it was time to talk it had been long overdue so she took a deep breath and began to tell Brooke the truth. "Well its really complicated and I have no idea what your going to think of me afterwards. I know I ignored for awhile and it wasn't the way you think. After I told you how I felt about you I told Lucas I was trying to break up with him so I can be with you. He changed Brooke I'm not sure why or how but he did. He gave me an option pretty much and I shouldn't have agreed to it I should have came to you but I didn't. I was scared for your safety. He said if I dared leave him he would hurt you in the worst possibly way. Remember how we would talk every time he wasn't around well somehow he just knew and I would get it once we were alone. It was awful and I didn't think you would want me if you knew…Brooke I am sorry…I just wanted you safe…I am so in love with you and being with you again feels good I just…"

Peyton was unable to speak so Brooke wrapped her up in her arms. Tears were filling both theirs eyes. They pull a part Brooke locking her eyes on peyton bringing her hand to Peyton's face.

"You are so brave and strong. He is going to get what is coming to him. Peyton thank you for telling me I know it took a lot of courage to say all that. I love you so much and I'm not anywhere…You are safe with me I promise."

Lucas walks in showing himself in the doorway. "Not safe anymore thanks to your so called friend I'M HERE to claim what is rightfully mine." He says angrily.

Brooke and Peyton break a part and Brooke could see the panic in peyton's eyes. The fight is about to start. Lucas pulls out a knife.

"your going to die bitch." he says speaking to Brooke.

Peyton speaks up finally. "No Lucas don't you dare…You want a fight consider yourself lucky because now I am ready and your ass is going down." She says confidently.

To be continued…the next chapter will be the fight and the final chapter of this story. also look out for new stories by me cuz they will be up in the next week or so. thak you for reading!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the last chapter for this story. Hope everyone had a great Easter holiday!!

Part 7

_I saw the knife in Lucas's hand. He wasn't killing nobody especially Brooke. He will pay for what he put me through. I looked over at Brooke than back at Lucas. Next thing you know I shoved Lucas hard against the wall. I didn't even know I had this in me. He was very strong no doubt about that because when I hit him he seemed to have found a way to my face which Brooke went to my rescue. Lucas just pushed her back so hard it knocked her unconscious._

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled out but there was nothing. She turns over to Lucas. "So help me Lucas."

"Its just a bump she'll wake up and she'll be fine." Lucas says with a wicked grin. "How long will it be when your going to figure that you can't win. Your better off giving up and I'll forget this and you just go home with me."

"I'm not going with you anywhere. This will be the last time you ever HURT ME AGAIN." She says angrily.

"Peyton your weak so you had a few good hits in but with your so called girlfriend on the ground there is no way you can overpower me."

"yeah well I learned a few things from her." Peyton answers with an immediate kick to his ribs. "Doesn't feel so good does it?"

_That was it I had every bit of confidence in me to know I can over come this. I was worried about Brooke but as long she just stayed down the less focus Lucas would have on her. This was between me and him. As he was making his way to his feet I glanced over at Brooke to see if she was alright…she laid there and looked so helpless. Than she winked me closing her eyes again pointing over at Lucas where I took my right hand back hitting him square in his face and I repeated that over and over again. _

Peyton rushed over to Brooke. "You have to get out of here…get the cops over here asap please just go."

"I'm not leaving without you Peyton." Brooke says worried what would happened once she left.

"Just please go I will be okay I promise just go and get some help over here." Peyton pleaded.

Lucas was almost to his feet he was about to grab for Brooke but she kicked him in the face. With one look back at peyton she left immediately. She left in her car to the police station. Meanwhile peyton grabbed a hold of the knife shifting her weight right on top of Lucas pressing the knife to his throat.

"Now what was that about me not able to over power you." peyton asked pressing the knife a little harder to his throat. He tried to move but she had a good hold on him. "You're a piece of shit lucas…and I thought Nathan was the scumbag but your just like your father." She says spitting his face.

That is what got Lucas to finally switch position and now he was holding the knife to her. Peyton tried to move but it was no use.

"Let me go!" She yells out.

"your stupid you sent that whore of a friend out. Now you're here with no way of--"

Brooke came out of nowhere hitting in the head with a glass vase. "Peyton oh my god." She says starting to panic as she realized the knife went through her shoulder blade.

Minutes later the police came and arrested Lucas Scott. Brooke held Peyton telling her to hang out that it was going to be okay. She had lost so much Brooke had no idea what is going to happen.

"Brooke…" Peyton managed to say through out all the coughing. "If I don't make it…just know--"

Brooke cuts her off. "Don't say that your going to be fine." She says tears falling from her face. "Your not going to die on me you got that P. Sawyer. Your not going anywhere and if you do I will kick your ass."

"Don't make me laugh." Peyton says looking up at Brooke. "I love you just know that okay…don't leave my side."

_I wasn't going to leave her side. This is not how it was supposed to be sure Lucas got his ass kicked but as far Peyton I have no idea what is going happen. I shouldn't have left. This is all my fault…I just knew in my gut I should have stayed but she wanted me to go. _

I miss you, miss you so bad

I don't forget you, oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Ooooh

Nah nah la la la nah nah

I didn't get around to kiss you

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

Oooooh

I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found it won't be the same

Ooooh

I had my wake up

Won't you wake up

I keep asking why

And I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened, you passed by

Now your gone, now your gone

There you go, there you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now your gone, now your gone

There you go, there you go,

Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away

Was the day i found it won't be the same noo

.. The say you slipped away Was the day that i found it won't be the same

oooh... Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah

I miss you

_I was sitting in the waiting listening to my I pod. I picked the song slipped away by avril lavgine because this is how I feel. I feel Peyton slipped away from me before I can even tell how much I love her and need her in my life. I feel like an idiot crying but luckily I saw Nathan and Haley rush over to me._

"They haven't come out…she may die and its all my fault." Brooke says crying into Haley's arms. "I shouldn't have left her when she told me…its my fault, its all my fault."

"Brooke its not your fault you called for help just in time. You did the right thing." Haley says to Brooke. "Nathan and I are here so have you heard from the doctor on how she is?"

Brooke looks at Haley wiping her eyes. "No…they aren't telling me a thing. I'm not a relative or anything. I tried calling Larry but no answer but I did leave a message for him though."

"That's good so where's Lucas now?" Nathan asked trying to keep calm. "I can't believe he has hurt too many people."

"Honey its okay Brooke told me they arrested him." haley told her husband.

Nathan sits down next to Brooke. "Good look Brooke don't give up hope alright Peyton is a tough girl. You taught her everything and its not your fault not at all."

"I left she told me to leave and I did. If I stayed maybe it would have been different."

"you don't know that Brooke."

_The doctor came out asking for me so I immediately went up to him to ask him about Peyton. He smiles at me telling me she was asking for me. I couldn't be any happier but when I went into the room she was hooked on machines but was awake. She just looked at me telling me to come over and quit being such a chicken shit. Always with the jokes where it wasn't necessary but it made me smile that she was in high spirits._

"You know Peyton I thought I lost you." Brooke admits taking Peyton's hands in hers. "I wouldn't have ever forgiven myself for leaving you."

"I told you to go all would have been forgiven. I am here and alive." Peyton says with a small smile. "My life flashed before my eyes. I really thought I was going to die. Brooke honestly this has made me realize just how lucky I am and I apologize for how I treated you…I meant what I said before I am in love with you just I'm glad you're here right now."

Brooke smiles. "Well when you get out of here we'll see what happens. I don't want to pressure you into something your not ready for yet."

"Brooke in case you don't remember during our practice session we already crossed that line. I want you!" Peyton says with a wink. "There isn't any doubt in my head that says I shouldn't do you?"

Brooke thinks a moment before answering. "No doubt whatsoever and well I never really did go anywhere."

"I know you didn't but I am sorry for how I treated you. I was horrible for what I have done. I just--"

Brooke cuts her off. "Don't okay don't apologize for what he has done because none of this is your fault. You need quit blaming yourself for his faults. He doesn't have that hold on you anymore…you are finally free so how does it feel?"

Peyton looks down at her shoulder than around the room finally her eyes were set on Brooke. "Pretty damn good."

_We didn't bother talking about what happened anymore. The next day I was released from the hospital which was great. Only the sucky part is I couldn't use my right shoulder as much. Brooke became that person to help me with the little things I would do normally by myself which I found cute. She was so careful as to not bump my shoulder. Nathan and Haley brought me my homework…I just didn't really want to face everybody. After everything that went down the past few days is something I really don't want to deal with right now. I'm pretty sure the whole damn school knows and all they would do is go I am sorry this happened and all that bullshit. _

Brooke arrived a little bit earlier than expected. Peyton saw her coming welcoming her with a good morning kiss.

"Peyton glad to see you too but what's with the cheeriness this morning?" Brooke asked curiously. "I mean I like it but I haven't seen you this happy since well in a long time."

Peyton smiles pulling Brooke into the living room. "Listen our lives here in tree hill is not fun anymore. You might not go for this which is fine but I want to leave and I won't leave unless you go with me."

Brooke thinks long and hard before answering. She wasn't too sure why Peyton wanted this but than she thought about all that has happened and couldn't blame her for leaving.

"Peyton I know why your doing this but you need to face everyone sooner or later. I mean sure new school new people but no matter where your going what happened to you is always going to be carried in you and well me too because I was there."

"Which means you don't want to go with me?" Peyton asked getting upset but trying to keep calm at the same time.

"Its not that I don't want too its just we need to be here. Peyton your running away from here only because you don't want to get asked a million questions. I know what happened is bad but you need to just deal with it and moving away from here isn't dealing with it."

"Maybe your right but I can't be here anymore I need to leave. I hate it here and I don't see why you won't come with me."

_You know I would go to the moon and back for her but this time I just can't. she is just running from this because of everything. I can't really convince her so I am just going to let her go. Once Peyton makes her mind up she usually is hard to convince to change it back or she regrets the moment she leaves. This is all on her. As much as it killed me to see her go I just had too. I watched her pack up everything as I helped her get ready to leave this place. As she drove away I realized I should have went with her. I went to my room crying knowing the person I am in love with just left._

Brooke had a hard time accepting the fact Peyton had really left. She pretended everything was okay around others but when she was alone she just cried. She just wanted Peyton to come back home. As for Peyton she drove around for a few weeks trying to find the perfect to live but all thoughts led back to Tree Hill where Brooke is at. She found herself in front of the house of where she resided at. Peyton noticed the door was open and let herself in.

_As I walk upstairs I didn't know why I felt so nervous. She probably doesn't even want to see or even speak to me. I just had to see if she was alright. As I kept walking I heard the faint sounds of crying coming from her room. Was this all my doing? Oh who am I kidding of course it is. I left and didn't bother staying…but I am back, why? Well duh Sawyer your in love with this girl and you just up and left when she told you to stay. _

Brooke didn't notice Peyton walking in. As she turned over her eyes were sighted on such a familiar blonde. Brooke sat right up wiping her face. She went from looking sad to looking angry which Peyton has been anticipating.

"You leave than come back no phone calls no nothing. Peyton I have nothing to say except what the hell you're doing here?"

Peyton just looked down. " I came back to see how you were doing?"

"Well how nice of you I'm just doing just fine now get OUT!"

"Look I get your mad and you have every right to be but I did come back."

Brooke just glares at Peyton. "yeah I see that so what do you want me to say huh? You left and you think by you coming back I'm going to be all forgiving and forget everything well your wrong you just better get out now…I love you but this is like the second time you actually me so sorry if I don't really believe anything right now that your going to say."

"Please just hear me out." Peyton pleaded.

"No I'm done hearing your excuses." Brooke says turning her back on Peyton. "Please just go, now!"

_It was good to see her back but right now I just can't deal with it. I am not even mad at her anymore for leaving because I should have known she meant what I said but she did ask me to go with her. Before she walked out she made me look at her telling me she does still love me and that she did come back to try work things out which I couldn't help but smile._

"Peyton I'm going to need time, what made you change your mind besides me?" Brooke asked changing her tone sounding less angry.

"My heart it was my heart that lead me back here." Peyton says than walks out.

Brooke hesitated for a moment before catching up to Peyton as she got near her car. Peyton didn't see Brooke running towards her knocking the girl on the ground kissing her till they both needed to stop for oxygen.

"I lied seeing you leave before was hurt and I can't risk you leaving again. I just know my heart feels better now that your back." Brooke says smiling.

"I can tell seeing as how I am laying here on the ground." Peyton says sarcastically. "I meant what I said my heart did lead me back here but this time will you leave with me?"

"I'll go anywhere you want so where do you want to go?"

"Your bedroom?" Peyton asked with a wink.

"you know me very well P. Sawyer lets go."

Brooke helped Peyton up. A heart usually knows what it wants but sometimes a person listens to the mind. Funny thing is you can't really deny anymore what you feel by running away or ignoring what the heart wants it just knows and sometimes you just have to figure it out. Peyton did this but yet her heart kept leading her back to Tree Hill. Sure she went through hell but Brooke would protect her and she knew that the only safe place in Tree Hill would be the love she felt for Brooke. Love is never easy sometimes to know what you want is to lose and gain it back when all else fails.

The end

A/N: Sorry it took me a bit to come up with the final chapter plus my internet has been going on and off these past few days. I hope the ending was okay at first I was even thinking of continuing this story even more but finally I came up with an ending so yeah hope it was okay. again I apologize for the delay in updates.


End file.
